Blood and Straps
by XdrippingXbloodX
Summary: You all remember the scene in Blood Prison with Naruto tied up, right? This was if it had really been him and Gaara had come to his rescue. Thank you Fireball-Fuchsia for the request.


**Warning: Yaoi, smut, OOC-ness, blood play (?), and slight bondage**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, any of the Naruto movies, or the Naruto characters. They belong to Masashi Kishimoto**

The night was quiet at Hozuki Castle, the shinobi prison in the hidden grass. Only the occasional snore from a sleeping prisoner, or the yawn of a tired guard half asleep broke the silence. No one noticed the tan particles sliding on the ground as if they had a mind of their own, or the disembodied eye hanging in midair staring at a cloaked man carrying a limp body through the corridors quietly. Sand followed at a distance from the man.

Sabaku no Gaara, Kazekage of Suna, had heard of the assassination attempt on the Raikage and the murder of the shinobi of the hidden cloud and stone villages. He had also heard who everyone blamed for it, Naruto Uzumaki. Gaara knew Naruto was not the one to commit these crimes, and he also knew anyone close to Naruto knew better too. When Gaara had received word Naruto had been sent here, he had quickly put his siblings in charge for the time being and left to keep an eye on the energetic blonde. Why the Hokage sent Naruto here Gaara did not know, but he guessed it might have something to do with the mission the leaf and cloud were working on. He didn't know the details, just that the two villages had been working on this mission for a while. He knew he couldn't make a request for Naruto to be released since only the Hokage of his village could do that, and breaking him out just might ruin the mission the Hokage and Raikage are working on, but seeing as Gaara had watched Naruto near all day (wanting to seriously kill that one fat bastard and the guards when body inspection came around), the blonde was either really being accused of those crimes, or he didn't know of the mission his village was working on. The kazekage couldn't be gone from his village too long though, so once he figured out if this was a secret mission, or Naruto was actually being blamed, he would return and work from there based on what he learned.

The man was quick, but Gaara had no trouble keeping a steady pace behind him. He had seen when the cloaked figure had stolen Naruto from his jail cell, and was currently following them to see just what this was about. Stairways led up to where the man had disappeared into a room. Gaara followed and, after making sure the coast was clear, he stabilized his chakra to emerge from the sand. Upon immediate inspection of the room, it would appear the cloaked figure and its bundle had disappeared without a trace, but thanks to his third eye, Gaara knew that wasn't the case. Slow steps were made towards the book shelf and a pale hand carefully pushed a blue book further in causing the shelves next to it to move and reveal a secret passage way further into the castle. Teal eyes looked in to see more stairs leading downwards. A quiet sigh passed dry lips before the kazekage's body once again transformed into sand and trickled its way down the stairs.

The way down was far, and only lit with just a few torches found on the walls. Sand fell straight to the bottom and once again formed a man with each particle that fell. Once completely formed Gaara walked further in the narrow passage wondering how far it went, until he heard strangled cries. The cries became louder as he went in and he recognized that the cries belonged to Naruto. A spark of fear and anger passed through the sand shinobi, but he quickly let it die down. He had to see what was happening before he could decide what to do. The end of the tunnel let out to a decent sized room that looked to be used for scientific experiments. Inside stood two men, one being the cloaked man, and the other Gaara recognized as the lord of the castle, Mui. Both were standing before a gagged and blindfolded Naruto, who was strapped with binds to a medical table. A single set of lights shone down on the table illuminating the shinobi on it. The blonde was twisting and screaming, trying to find a way out. Gaara, careful to stay in the shadows and observe without being noticed, found it hard to not intervene and kill the men who had his blonde trapped.

"Whew, finally, I was suffocating in here!" The cloaked man removed his hood with a smile.

'You won't be smiling when I'm done with you,' the thought passed through Gaara's head without warning and he shook it away. No, there was nothing he could do right now, he could mess up whatever plans the hokage had given Naruto (if she had given any, Gaara was really starting to believe she hadn't). He would have to wait until he was out to-

Black rimmed eyes widened and red hot anger surged without restraint through the Kazekage as he watched the man lift up Naruto's jacket to reveal his stomach. Forget it, there was no way he was going to let a repeat of what happened earlier today, or something worse, go on again. Sand slithered into the room and entrapped the two men in it.

"Huh!?"

"What is-"

Those were the only sounds to be made before sand crushed bones and blood spewed into the air like rain. Once the men were nothing but red puddles on the floor, Gaara walked in. It was unintentual, but to this day the thick liquid still made the former jinchuuriki excited. He used to blame the rush he felt on his bijuu, but without him around now the only person he could blame was himself. Looking towards the strapped blonde he could see some of the blood had landed on him as well. Red dotted and smeared itself all over the poor boy. Naruto was still straining against the leather bonds and was crying out even louder wanting to know what had happened. Bright eyes made their way down to a tanned stomach where the remnants of a seal were disappearing. Yeah, the celestial prison jutsu, if he remembered right. It was what made the shinobi here lose access to their chakra so that they couldn't escape. A pale hand rubbed the skin there causing the blood to smear even more. To Gaara it was a beautiful sight to behold. However, Naruto still had not stopped screaming and struggling, wanting to be free.

"Calm down, Naruto, it's only me," Gaara spoke quietly. Immediately the struggling ceased.

"Mm-mmm?" Naruto tried asking through the gag covering his mouth. Deft hands were now untying said gag from the jinchuuriki's lips.

"Gaara, is that really you?" Naruto asked clearly. Gaara was about to nod when he remembered Naruto couldn't see.

"Yes, it's me," he said instead. Naruto turned his head towards where the sound came from.

"Why are you here? Actually you know what; you can answer that after I'm out of here." Naruto spoke as he started struggling at his bonds again to make a point. Gaara kept still as he watched Naruto wiggle around. A smirk appeared as he enjoyed watching the blonde try to escape. It actually _excited_ him to watch. Naruto lying there, covered in blood and unable escape had the sand shinobi feeling that rush again, and for first time in a long time, he just went with it. Naruto stopped struggling again when he realized Gaara wasn't helping him out.

"Uh, Gaara aren't you going to help me out of this?" The blonde asked confused. A chuckle escaped the red head as his hand started to pull Naruto's jacket even higher, revealing light rose colored nipples underneath, and a tongue came out to wet dry lips.

"No, I think I won't just yet," another chuckle sounded out as his hand started to caress the leaf shinobi's chest. Disbelief spread across Naruto's face.

"Why not?!"

Instead of answering him, Gaara leaned forward a licked up a drop of blood near the blonde's navel. Naruto gasped and jumped when he felt the slick appendage slide across his abdomen. Just what the hell was Gaara doing?!

"Gaara, what the hell are you doing?!"

Once again Gaara ignored him and continued to lick and kiss Naruto's skin. He found that he quite enjoyed the taste of his enemies' blood mixed with Naruto's flesh. The kyuubi container though was just getting annoyed. He struggled even more trying to get Gaara to stop since it kind of tickled.

"Gaara! Whatever you are doing stop!" Naruto cried helplessly as he fought to keep the small giggles from escaping. Never taking his mouth from Naruto's body, Gaara licked up to Naruto's chest where he wasn't as sensitive. Naruto let out a breath of air now that he wasn't fighting to hold back laughter. He didn't struggle as much either, but he still didn't know just what Gaara was thinking. The blonde was about to speak up again when he couldn't help but gasp when his right nipple was encased in a warm, wet cavern.

Gaara played with the nub, licking and biting as he pleased. Since Naruto was shaking and only gasping, he figured the blonde liked the treatment. Unable to resist the urge, teeth bit down harder on the abused flesh causing a surprised yelp to escape the trapped blonde.

"Aah! That hurts!" The kyuubi container complained. One last pull was given before an apologetic, soothing swipe was given. Gaara pulled back to once again admire the sight before him. There wasn't a piece before him he didn't want to taste. Naruto, however, was just annoyed and wanted the ties undone.

"Gaara, I don't know what perverted thought is going through your head, but now is seriously not the time for it!" The jinchuuriki yelled with a blush on his whiskered cheeks. Gaara just smirked again and bent down to lick at the blood found on the blonde's face. Again Naruto gasped at feeling the wet muscle rub against him. Once he was sure the blood was gone, wet lips caressed themselves against the thin ones underneath.

"Wha-" Was the only sound Naruto was able to get out before his mouth was covered by his friend's own. The kiss was gentle for the most part until Gaara started nipping and pushing for the leaf's lips to open. Still surprised his friend was kissing him, Naruto's lips opened without and resistance and he found that Gaara's lips tasted like the blood that he had been licking off him. Despite the situation he was in, Naruto started to enjoy the slick appendage invading his own wet cavern. Their tongues moved against one another as a hand came up to hold the jinchuuriki's face. A strand of saliva broke as the sand shinobi pulled back.

Panting could be heard coming from the trapped shinobi, but he was no longer complaining. Gaara smirked once again as his hand left the leaf's cheek and glided down his body only to stop at the hem of the ninja's pants. He waited to see if the blonde would complain once again, but when he heard nothing and saw a blush on those cheeks again, his hand traveled slightly further to feel the leaf ninja was indeed excited. When that hand started to massage his clothed excitement Naruto couldn't help but let out a keening moan. This situation was so messed up, but the touches and pressure felt so good. Not hearing any more complaints, Gaara went ahead and pulled kitsune's pants down to his ankles. No protests were given, but the blonde's face was turned away, biting his bottom lip, and his hands were folded into fists. Naruto was anxious. In response, soft hands massaged and caressed thin hips, trying to calm the fox. When tan hands loosened and Naruto's body relaxed, Gaara gave a quick kiss to Naruto's hip and pulled his blue boxers down as well.

Underneath revealed a rosy head standing erect, in the middle of a blonde forest, at the attention it was given. Another moan sounded out as a warm hand encircled the standing erection. Hips rose as the hand caressed and teased the shaft in its grip. Lips came back to kiss the ones underneath. This one proved to be much sloppier and wetter than the last one, but still neither complained. Feeling like things were going too slow still, Gaara pulled back, causing the jinchuuriki underneath to whine, and untied the bindings on the fox's ankles. He pulled both pants and boxers off, and carelessly threw them somewhere in the room. Naruto smiled realizing his legs were free, but gasped in shock when they were bent up to his chest giving Gaara a clear view of his erection and ass. The Kazekage liked the view he got as he climbed onto the table as well. The blonde was blushing as drool slipped from the corner of his mouth, body and clothes alike were blotched with crimson red from the blood, and his hole twitched as cool air invaded it. Not wanting to wait much longer, he took back one of his hands so that three fingers were quickly placed on wet, bruised lips. Naruto took the hint and took the fingers in and worked on coating them in his saliva. A low growl left Gaara's throat as his fingers were played with and sucked on.

When he deemed it good enough, Gaara took his fingers back and slightly pressed on the hole in front of him, but he didn't enter yet. He enjoyed watching Naruto shake and gasp as he circled and prodded at the puckered entrance. Finally his first finger made it past the ring of muscles. Immediate heat surrounded the digit and Gaara forced back a groan at thinking how good it would feel if that heat were on something else. Naruto winced at the intrusion and groaned at the pain, but it wasn't anything he couldn't handle. Once Naruto's body stopped tensing, Gaara started thrusting his finger slowly, trying to stretch the orifice. After a while a second finger was added, and again Naruto seized up and held his breath. Two hurt worse than one. Wanting the blonde to relax, the former jinchuuriki bent down and licked a trail up from the base to his slit. After dipping his tongue in a bit, he took the tip and slowly sunk farther down the head.

"AAH! G-Gaara!" Naruto cried out as he tried lifting his hips into the wet cavern currently encompassing his shaft, but the hand not currently stretching him had put his right leg on Gaara's shoulder and holding his hips down. As the fingers started to move again, the red head took more in and bobbed his head slightly. The fingers in him didn't seem so bad with a talented mouth sucking him in farther. However, when that last digit was added, the blonde was once again taut with the pain of stretching. Gaara gave the blonde a moment to breathe past the pain before he started thrusting them in hoping to find the leaf's prostate. The fingers didn't feel that good inside him, but the mouth on his manhood helped Naruto to work past the pain. Then suddenly a flash of blinding pleasure surged up his spine as his prostate was thrusted on.

"Oh God! Gaara, there! Right there!" The blonde jinchuuriki shouted as he tried to get the fingers to rub against that spot again. He could feel as the mouth left to smile before it was back and swallowing him again. Like this, it wouldn't be long before...

Just as he felt as if he was going to lose it, Gaara let go of the leaf's dick and took his fingers back. A whine left Naruto without his permission, but Gaara ignored it and freed his own manhood from the confinement of his pants. After applying a good amount of his own saliva on it, Gaara aligned his own erection with Naruto's twitching hole. A smirk reappeared on Gaara's face.

"Tell me Naruto, what is it you want?" He asked as he pressed his erection against Naruto's entrance, but didn't enter. Naruto groaned as he grew impatient.

"Seriously? I would think you knew Gaara." Then suddenly a foxy grinned appeared on his whiskered face.

"I want you, _Kazekage-sama ~_," the blonde moaned out. Teal eyes heated up with lust as the tip was pushed in. Immediately Naruto was crying out and tensing at the pain. Three finger's couldn't have been enough. Gaara stopped for a moment before he was slowly thrusting just that bit in and out, trying to get Naruto used to the feeling of something bigger than three fingers inside him. Once the head was in, Gaara slowly let the rest sink in until he was completely sheathed inside of Naruto. The red head reveled in the soft, tight, heat his dick was surrounded by, but he made no movement as Naruto grinded his teeth against the pain. The blonde was breathing heavily as he worked on trying to get used to the intrusion inside of him. It was just Gaara was bigger than Naruto thought. When Naruto's breathing slowed and his body relaxed a bit, Gaara slowly rocked his hips, loosening the blonde's hole a bit more, before he pulled out to the head and quickly thrusted back again. A pained moan passed thin lips, but as Gaara started a slow pace, Naruto got used to the intrusion.

"Mmmm, faster Gaara," the leaf ninja moaned out as he started to enjoy the stretch and friction. The sand nin complied and sped his pace. Moans filled the room and another wet kiss was exchanged between the two. Naruto cried out in pleasure as his prostate was once again struck and Gaara aimed for the bundle nerves with each thrust. Naruto couldn't help but cry underneath the blindfold. It just felt so amazing. If only his hands weren't tied down so he could hold onto the man on top of him. He could feel when Gaara's clothed thighs smacked against his own bare cheeks, and he could hear Gaara's labored breath as he continued to thrust inside of him.

Gaara groaned as he moved in and out of Naruto. As his temperature rose he couldn't help but wish he had removed his maroon coat before entering the blonde, but it was just a minor nuisance. He could feel his end coming, but he held it back as he grabbed Naruto's length and stroked it in time to his own thrusts.

"Gaara! No, wait! If you do that I'll- Ahhh!" Naruto screamed as he came all over his abdomen. Gaara gasped as Naruto became even tighter and finally he let go to cum inside the blonde ninja. Naruto hissed as the salty fluid burned against his abused and raw walls. He let out a pained groan when Gaara pulled out as well. Both took the next moment to catch their breaths and cool off their heated bodies. Looking down, Gaara could see the mess Naruto had made on himself, and the mess he himself had made in the blonde.

Naruto cried out when he felt the same tongue from earlier licking at his stomach again, only this time it was cleaning the semen from it, not blood.

"Gaara, you're such a pervert," Naruto said with a smile.

"Quiet, Uzumaki," Gaara said in retaliation. Naruto just chuckled as the tongue continued to lick his midsection clean of any cum. However, he gasped when he felt that appendage go lower and lick his hole. He blushed as he felt it swipe over him and stiffen to enter as well. Gaara hummed as he cleaned his blonde of any cum to be found in his entrance.

"That is so dirty," Naruto mumbled.

"You're not exactly clean yourself," Gaara replied back. Naruto's whole face became heated with a blush, but he kept his mouth shut as Gaara finished cleaning him out. When he was sure most of his fluid was cleaned out, Gaara gave one last kiss to one of Naruto's ass cheeks before sitting up and pulling his pants back up. Looking down at a blushing, tied down, and mostly naked Naruto made the red head give a small smile. Crawling over the tan body, Gaara first untied the torso strap, then took care of the wrist bindings. Naruto smiled as he himself threw the blindfold to the floor. The lights right above him blinded his eyes for a moment, but they quickly adjusted. Sitting up, Naruto grabbed Gaara and gave him a hard kiss.

"Thanks Gaara," Naruto whispered when he pulled back. Gaara just leant forward for another, gentler, kiss. When they separated, Naruto took the time to actually look at all the blood covering him and the room. He groaned when he realized his pants had landed in a large blood puddle and were pretty much soaked red. Meanwhile, Gaara contemplated how he was going to explain himself to the Hokage when they met, and they were going to have to meet. If the prison jutsu had faded off of Naruto then that means it had faded off of all the prisoners. He figured the only reason they couldn't hear a riot right now was because everyone was still asleep.

"Hey Gaara," a voice snapped him out of his thoughts, "you did come to help me clear my name right?" Naruto asked. So Naruto wasn't on some mission his Hokage had given him? He still doubted Tsunade would have sent Naruto here for the crimes he was charged. Yeah, a meeting was essential.

Gaara nodded to answer Naruto's question since that really was kind of the reason he was there. Naruto smiled wide as he stood up and grabbed his wet pants. He sort of wished Gaara had thrown them somewhere else, they were his only pair right now. After grimacing as he slipped them on, he turned towards the red head still on the table.

"I hope you have a way out of this castle, Gaara," Naruto pointed to the sand ninja. Gaara sighed as he got off the table and grabbed Naruto's hand. As he turned to leave he couldn't help but look back at the stone wall far into the corner. It was something he had failed to notice in the beginning, but now that his attention was focused on it, something seemed off about it. A smiling face was etched there and seemed to be the only design within the room.

"Gaara, come on!" Naruto pouted. Gaara nodded without looking and gave the wall one last look before leaving the room.

**This FanFic is a request from Fireball-Fuchsia and an offering to the Naruto x Gaara Fan Day. Please feel free to leave a comment or suggestion (but no flaming please)^_^**


End file.
